


Halloween with the Fakes

by Bushwah



Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Captivity, Death Threats, Female Jack Pattillo, Force-Feeding, Halloween, Hangover, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Masks, Multi, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Trans Female Jack Pattillo, Trick or Treating, Unreliable Narrator, freeze response, wrenseroticlibrary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Jeremy's being held captive by the Fakes.What will they do on Halloween?
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Halloween with the Fakes

**Author's Note:**

> Context: wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/tagged/kept-verse.
> 
> Jeremy is under long-term trauma and his perspective is informed by that.

“Oh, we don't really celebrate Halloween,” Geoff says.

Jeremy blinks. How does _Ryan_ not celebrate Halloween?

“Like, your costume is gonna have an ass flap,” Michael contributes helpfully, “but we're not _monsters_ , J.”

Jeremy accepts the new information warily. But sure enough, they throw a costume party, and there's no more than the usual degree of handsiness.

Jeremy's wearing a mouse costume. Michael rips him an ass flap. It's fine. Gavin, dressed as a sexy nurse, even takes him out for drunk trick-or-treating, with Darth Vader Ryan along as Jeremy's chaperone.

“Trick or treat!” Jeremy shouts exuberantly, and then thinks to mutter to Gavin, “What happens if they don't come out?”

“We trick them, of course, lad!” Gavin whisper-shouts. “They might even survive it. Depends.”

“No witnesses,” Ryan growls in the Darth Vader voice.

But they _do_ come out, and hand a mini Snickers apiece to the trio. Ryan hands his to Jeremy. “The mask,” he explains.

Jeremy takes it gingerly. He wasn't planning to eat it right away, but the intensity of Ryan's regard leaves him little choice. He opens it and takes a tentative bite, looking up at Ryan for approval.

Ryan's looking away from him again and seems to've relaxed. Jeremy wolfs the rest and puts the wrapper in his pumpkin basket before Ryan changes his mind.

Things wind down after that; they go home, and Michael claims Jeremy for the night. He's not interested in sex; he isn't always. He just wants Jeremy to hold real still for him, and Jeremy has a lot of recent practice at holding still.

Michael falls asleep first and wakes up first. He shakes Jeremy awake with gleeful force. “Hey Jeremy!” he says with evident excitement. Jeremy pries his eyes open and tries to wake up. He may've drunk more than he should have. “It's a very special day today!”

Very special days are _never_ a good sign.

“What's special about it?” Jeremy asks warily.

“It's a holiday!”

Jeremy tries not to sigh. Michael wants him to ask, so he does: “I thought Halloween was yesterday?”

“Fuck Halloween. Didn't the boss say we don't celebrate?”

Jeremy, still wearing all but the ears and tail of his mouse costume, elects to keep his mouth shut.

“No, this is a real holiday. A Fake holiday. This is Free Candy Day, also known as Discount Candy Day Two!”

“What's the first discount candy day?” This one is genuine curiosity.

“February 15, moron,” Michael says, dragging him out of the bed and to the lounge where the Fakes gather for recreational meetings. “Fresh meat's here!”

“About time,” Jack comments.

“Shut up, I brought him, didn't I?” Michael's in a good mood, but Jeremy notes with a sinking feeling that Gavin is glaring and Ryan looks... like he got murder-cockblocked. Probably by Michael. Fuck. “Who wants to help gape him so we can pour sour Skittles in his ass?”


End file.
